1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is related to a multiple-trampoline practice apparatus. More particularly, the present invention concerns an apparatus having at least two small trampolines in a common framework which are adjustable with respect to each other to provide an apparatus for simulating skiing and snowboarding. As used herein, the term "skiing" shall always include both skiing and snowboarding.
2. Technical Background
Small round trampolines, sometimes referred to as rebounders, have become popular as an exercise device, particularly at home. Using rebounders to exercise provides the advantages of easy availability, privacy and reliability regardless of the weather.
Rebounders are commonly used for indoor bouncing and jogging, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,933 (Applebaum). However, rebounders have also proven to be useful in practicing various sports activities, such as boxing (U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,377, Wilkinson), baseball (U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,638, Yukl), soccer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,420, Sowards) and as a multipurpose athletic training device U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,922, Hsiang). In such uses, usually an auxiliary device is attached to the rebounder and/or the rebounder is pitched or inclined to accommodate the sport being practiced.
Multiple trampolines or rebounders in a common apparatus have not been commonly used. One such use, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,135 (Keyvani), is described as an amusement apparatus in which a series of trampolines are arranged vertically in stair-step fashion to enable a user, starting at the top to spring serially from the uppermost to the lower trampolines into a pool of water or bed of foam at the bottom. A tram is provided to deliver the user back to the top of the apparatus.
In the sports of skiing and snowboarding, one of the most difficult skills to learn is skiing or jumping moguls. The skill requires a jumping motion timed with the swiveling of hips and lower torso to navigate the moguls. Learning is particularly complicated because the moguls differ in size, spacing and angle of incline. A means of initially learning the mogul jumping motion is needed in a simulated setting in which some of the above variables are eliminated while retaining the basic mogul structure and conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,531 (Laseman et al.) shows a pair of trampolines which are spaced apart but sufficiently close together so that a person can rebound from one device to the other using first one leg on one trampoline and then the other leg on the other trampoline without contacting or touching the floor. The trampolines are angled towards each other so as to facilitate a bouncing from leg to leg. The Laseman patent does not provide any means for adjusting the slant of the trampolines relative to each other to simulate varied and/or difficult terrain and moguls nor does it contemplate bouncing with both legs from one trampoline to the other.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,730,826 (Sudmeier) and 4,824,100 (Hall et al) both show rectangular trampolines surfaces having a center bar to separate the two sides of the trampoline and providing for means to angle the two sides relative to each other to provide opposing rebound surfaces. In the Sudmeier patent, the concept is disclosed of using the opposing rebounding surfaces to simulate downhill skiing by bouncing back and forth between the opposing surfaces while holding onto ski poles which are inserted in holes at the front of the trampoline to help the user retain balance. The Sudmeier device does not provide for an adjustment of the angle between the rebounding surfaces. In Hall, adjustable legs are provided to provide some minor adjustment of the two surfaces. Both the Hall and Sudmeier apparatus require fairly complicated mechanisms running down the center of the trampolines to hold the mat in tension as it is partially folded to provide opposing surfaces.
Neither the Sudmeier nor the Hall apparatus provide any means for separating the impact on one side of the apparatus for the impact in the other side. By using a common mat surface, both the Sudmeier and Hall devices are susceptible to unwanted vibration or movement affecting the other side of the surface. This action does not provide separate and distinctive surfaces to clearly simulate skiing conditions.
What is needed is a ski simulation apparatus which presents at least two separate and independent inclined surfaces for simulating jumping from one mogul to another. Moreover, a ski simulation apparatus is needed in which of two surfaces can be separately inclined at a variety of different pitches to simulate various skiing conditions. In addition, a ski simulation is needed which is rugged and strong to absorb the impact of a person simulating skiing conditions and to remain stable and stationary on a surface during skiing exercises. Finally, a ski simulation apparatus is needed which disassembles into a relatively lightweight and compact unit for movement.